The Rings Of Prophecy
by Faith and Destiny
Summary: Five half-bloods come to Camp Half-Blood after that whole ordeal with the Greek and Roman camps learning about each other and working together which means everything is peaceful, right? Wrong. New enemies arise which brings along a new prophecy. Will it end well or badly? Everyone learns something new everyday, right? Wait til you read all of the troubles that follow.
1. Trouble Beginning

Mackenzie shut her eyes, ready to scream, as she braced herself for the hell hound's next attack. Her head felt like it was split open and her ankle burned like hell. She only opened her eyes when nothing attacked her and a whimper, and then a growl, came from the hell hound. She blinked, trying to refocus since the world seemed to be spinning around her. She saw a figure fighting the hell hound and wondered if it was Juliet, who she had gotten separated when the 2 hell hounds showed up and attacked them. Next thing she knew, the figure was kneeled down in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

She recognized it as a boy's voice, not Juliet's and tried to push herself away from him cautiously. He stopped her and asked her again.

"Are you okay?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm the handsome guy that just saved your butt."

If her head didn't hurt so much, she probably would have rolled her eyes.

"You wish, loser."

The boy shrugged, but Mackenzie probably couldn't tell.

"Well I did just save your life. You would've been that hell hound's dinner if I hadn't come when I did."

"Whatever."

"Just admit it. You know it's true," he told her, "Name's Jace by the way. Can you walk?"

Mackenzie forced herself to stand up, despite the pain.

"Mackenzie. And I'm perfectly fine. Where's Juliet?"

Mackenzie took a step and would've fallen except for Jace caught her and picked her up.

"Well it seems like you're not fine and if you mean that other girl, Damian's helping her."

Mackenzie squirmed, "I am fine... and she's alive, right...?"

Jace held her firmly, "No, you're not, so stop squirming. It's harder to carry you if you're squirming. She's fine. At least when I saw her she was. She was handl—"

"Kenzie!" Juliet called, rushing over and interrupting Jace with who Mackenzie thought was the one that Jace had spoken of right behind her, "Are you okay?" She asked pure worried-ness in her voice.

"I'm fine," Mackenzie mumbled, "Are you?"

"Of course I am. I shouldn't have let us get separated. I'm sor—"

"I told you I was fine, Jules. Calm down."

"If you count not being able to walk and having high chances of having a concussion as 'fine' then you obviously don't know the definition of 'fine'," Jace scoffed.

Mackenzie punched him in the shoulder with what energy she had, which had no effect on Jace. She growled.

"Shut up, Jace."

"Naw, I think I'll keep talking. Talking is fun if you haven't noticed and one can't li—"

"Jace," Damion, Mackenzie assumed, said in a warning voice.

Jace rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Let's just get back to Chris. He should be able to help the kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Mackenzie protested.

"You look like one therefore you're a kid."

"Am not! I'm 11! Eleven's not a kid's age!"

"You're right. Eleven's a child's age therefore you're a child."

Mackenzie huffed, "Well how old are you?"

"Twelve," Jace grinned.

"Twelve? If 11's a child's age so is 12!"

Jace shook his head, "No, 12 is a man's age, not a child's."

"So when I turn 12 I'll be a woman then?"

"No. You'll still be a child."

"How?!"

"Cause you're younger than me," Jace answered simply.

Mackenzie was about to protest and argue but Damion stopped them before she could.

"Both of you stop it and behave. I don't care if I just met you or if I've known you your whole life. I'm not dealing with 2 kids fighting all the time. It's only been a half hour. You guys can find some way to get along until we get to camp."

"Camp? You mean Camp Half-Blood right?" Mackenzie asked.

Damian nodded, "Yep, the one and only."

Mackenzie started squirming again, "Put me doooooooown!"

"You can't walk so shut up and enjoy your time in these sexy arms of mine cause it's not gonna happen again."

"Why can't Jules carry me?"

"Because I'm tired or else I would Kenzie. Please just deal with it for now. Ignore each other if you have too," Juliet told Mackenzie, who pouted unhappily.

"Come on, let's go. Chris is waiting."

"Chris is he a..." Juliet began to say.

"Satyr? Yeah, he is. There's probably something he can do about the little girl's injuries. You're not hurt though, right?" Damian asked Juliet.

"I'm fine. Just tired which is normal though," Juliet responded.

"Then let's get back to him it's pretty late," Damian commented, walking in the direction he and Jace had come. The others followed.

When they got to where Chris had set up camp, he looked over Mackenzie's ankle.

"It's sprained," Chris told Mackenzie then he went and rummaged through his bag, "I don't have any more nectar otherwise I'd have you drink it. We had to use the rest of it on Damian. I'll have to wrap it. As for your head, I don't really know much about concussions. You'll have to wait 'til we get back to camp to get that checked out."

Mackenzie nodded lightly, her eyelids feeling heavy to her. After Chris wrapped her ankle, Jace spoke.

"Go to sleep, Mickey. You need it."

"So do you, Juliet."

"Don't call me that," Mackenzie mumbled.

Jace grinned, "Whatever, Mickey. Just go to sleep."

Jace didn't have to tell her another time because she was already asleep, her body relaxing as she fell deeper and deeper into sleep.

"I think I'll stay awake a little longer..." Juliet said quietly.

"That wouldn't be wise," Chris told her, "We have to leave early in the morning."

"Alright," Juliet gave in and decided to go to sleep, "I'll go to sleep... but guys... I meant to thank you earlier but I forgot to. So thank you..."

Damian shrugged, "No problem. Now go to sleep."

Juliet nodded and laid down a few feet away from Mackenzie and fell asleep.

"I'll take first shift," Jace told the other boys.

"You sure? You actually had to fight. I didn't really do much," Damian replied.

Jace nodded and Damian shrugged.

"Well I'm gonna go to sleep," Damian said, "Wake me up when it's time to switch."

Jace nodded and glanced over at Chris, who was already asleep, and pretty soon, Damian was too. Jace looked up at the stars and just stared at the sky.

* * *

A/N: Well here's the other Percy Jackson story Destiny and I had started! Hope you like it :3 Chapters for this story will be posted on Fridays. Bu byee for noww! :3

_-Faith :3_


	2. Cuddling, Arguements, and Asshats

About an hour into his shift, he started hearing soft whines. He looked over at the others and pinpointed the source of the whines to be from Mackenzie. He sighed and walked over. He knelt down and nudged her softly.

"Hey..."

She woke up immediately and as soon as she sat up, Jace noticed, barely, the tear stains on her cheek and how tense she looked.

"Bad dream?" Jace questioned.

Mackenzie nodded, looking down. Jace tugged on her arm lightly.

"Come on. Come over here and look at the sky. It always helped me relax when I had nightmares. It's an old trick Damian taught me."

She looked like she was going to object but she sighed and followed Jace over to where he had originally been, limping, well more like hopping, because of her ankle. They sat down, about 2-3 feet apart. Mackenzie laid down and looked up at the sky.

"Just stare at it for a while and clear your head."

Mackenzie's body started relaxing the longer and longer she stared at the sky.

"Told you so..." Jace mumbled.

"To be honest, I didn't think it'd work..." Mackenzie mumbled, half-asleep.

"The weirdest things always work. You'll realize that later."

"Mhmm..." Mackenzie breathed, falling asleep.

Jace looked at her and chuckled silently. It was the first time he'd actually 'looked' at her. She had blonde hair, looked young for her age, and wore simple shorts and a t-shirt. He'd have to remember to find out what color her eyes were later. Then he glanced over at Juliet. She had darker hair and was wearing shorts and a t-shirt as well, from what he could see. They didn't look alike at all. Jace had assumed they were sisters but the more he looked between them, there was no way they could be, at least not by blood. He shrugged it off though. He really didn't care.

He lay down and stared at the sky just as he had told Mackenzie to do. He was about to fall asleep when he realized he had to wake Damian up first. Jace groaned, sitting up. He found a decent sized rock near him. He picked it up and threw it at Damian who woke up as soon as it hit him. Jace lay back down.

"I'm going to sleep," he mumbled to Damian, rolling onto his side, closer to Mackenzie and falling asleep.

Mackenzie woke up to find her and Jace 'closer' to each other, literally. Sometime in the middle of the night they had both moved closer to each other because Mackenzie had been using Jace's arm as a pillow and Jace's chin was on top of her head. Mackenzie blushed and immediately moved away, careful not to wake Jace and careful of her ankle. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, still blushing. She heard a quiet chuckle and looked over to see that Damian was laughing at her.

"That was interesting to see considering you guys were like cats fighting over the same ball of yarn yesterday," Damian told her. Mackenzie made a face and Damian just kept laughing, "I was wondering which one of you was going to wake up first. Your reaction was quite funny actually."

"Shut up..." Mackenzie muttered, blushing more.

"Just be glad you woke up first because if Jace had he would've teased you about it forever."

Mackenzie shrugged trying to ignore anything involving how she woke that close to Jace. Then Jace started to wake up and he sat up and looked over at Damian and Mackenzie.

"How's your ankle feeling?" Damian asked her.

"It still hurts like it did yesterday..."

"That's bad. We still got at least 4 days of traveling, I think, before we can take a taxi to the camp."

"I'll live," Mackenzie mumbled, "Is Jules up yet?"

Damian shook his head, "No, but we'll let her sleep until Chris says it's time to go."

"Okay... Wait... how am I going to walk?" Mackenzie asked.

"You'll try to walk, if you can't, we'll take turns carrying you."

Mackenzie looked down, "Okay..."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you chose to get hurt," Damian told her.

Mackenzie sighed then looked at sky. She guessed it was between 7 and 8 am.

"We're leaving in 5 minutes," Chris called, putting what he had pulled out to help Mackenzie the night before away into his backpack. Nobody even noticed that he had woken up.

"Guess that means it's time to wake the other girl," Damian commented, getting up.

"'The other girl' has a name just like I do. We'd be quite happy if you actually used them," Mackenzie mumbled.

"Then tell us your names. You only told Jace your name and I'm pretty sure 'Kenzie' and 'Jules' aren't your real names."

"Mackenzie and Juliet," Mackenzie mumbled.

"Alright then," Damian responded, "I'll go wake up Juliet now," then he went over to her.

Damian nudged Juliet lightly, trying to wake her up. When she didn't budge, he sighed and got down on his knees and shook a little harder. Then he noticed her. Like actually noticed her. Dark brown hair, shorts and a t-shirt. When she opened her eyes, he saw that her eyes were brown with flecks of green in them. They both stared at each other. Him into her green/brown eyes and her into his vibrant blue, mischievous looking eyes. They stayed like that, their faces a couple inches away from the other and staring into the others eyes... Until Jace spoke and Damian jumped back and Juliet sat up. Both blushing.

"Damian, is she awake yet?"

"Yeah, I am," Juliet replied, standing up.

Damian stood up after her.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled, looking down.

Juliet just blushed more before masking it.

"It's okay..." was all she said as the 2 walked back over to where the younger kids, along with Chris, were waiting.

Jace was standing up next to Chris while Mackenzie sat on the ground, looking as if she were gonna cry.

"Chris looked at her ankle and said she shouldn't walk," Jace explained, "But she went stubborn again and tried to walk on it."

Juliet simply sighed while Damian walked closer to Mackenzie.

"I'll carry her first the—"

"No. I'm carrying her," Jace cut Damian off.

Damian blinked, somewhat surprised. He had known Jace his whole life and Jace was never one for carrying anything, so when he volunteered to carry her first you could surely see why Damian was surprised.

"Well then let me help her onto your back. It'll be easier to carry her that way," Damian said, which Jace allowed.

Mackenzie remained silent as Damian picked her up and helped her on to Jace's back who put his arms under her legs to hold her up, hating having to be carried because she felt useless when she was injured. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, unhappily, so she didn't feel like was going to fall. But as soon as she did, she knew Jace was going to tease her about because she felt him laugh.

"That's the last thing I expected you to do," he laughed.

Mackenzie hit him in the head, "Shut up. It's to make sure you're not gonna drop me cause if you do, you'll fall with me. Nothing else."

"Whatever you say, Mickey."

"Don't call me that."

"Mickey."

"Stop it."

"Mickey."

"I said stop!"

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiickey."

"Juuuuuuuules!"

Juliet sighed.

"Can't you 2 ever get along?"

"They got along pretty well last night," Damian commented, remembering what he had seen this morning.

Mackenzie instantly flushed while Juliet and Jace were confused and Chris completely unaware of what they were talking about.

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing! He means nothing! Jace just helped me calm down after a nightmare, that's all," Mackenzie told them, still blushing. It wasn't exactly a lie. Jace did help her calm down but she knew that wasn't what Damian was talking about.

Luckily for Mackenzie, no one questioned it farther and Damian didn't say anything. They walked in silence for the rest of the day, other than the occasional fighting murmurs of the youngest two people in their group. Damian was surprised when Jace didn't complain at all about carrying Mackenzie the whole day and Chris was surprised that no monsters had attacked them. Damian and Juliet understood why Chris would be surprised, but Jace and Mackenzie didn't notice since the two were too busy arguing or teasing each other all day. It's pretty easy to understand. Four half-bloods traveling together? You'd think there'd be at least one attack per day but nope. No attacks by anything today. When they finished setting up a little camp, Chris went into his back pack and pulled out 4 granola bars and gave one to each of them. He didn't have much food left but if they rationed it correctly it would last them well enough until they got to New York where they could use the drachmas to pay since that was the only form of money Chris had. Chris checked over Mackenzie's ankle to see if it looked any better. It didn't. He wrapped it back after checking it then told everyone to sleep and that he'd keep watch first and, Mackenzie knew it would happen before it did, Juliet said she was taking the second shift whether they were okay with it or not. After about 10 minutes of Damian and Juliet arguing over who gets to take the second shift, Juliet finally won. Either Damian just gave up because it was no use or gave in to her looks and let her have her way. Either way, Juliet still had won and now had the second shift for tonight. Damian and Juliet had fallen asleep quickly whereas Jace laid there, looking at the sky and Mackenzie laid a few feet away from him, not able to fall asleep. She stirred and rolled onto her side uncomfortably, accidentally hitting her ankle with her other foot as she moved. She gasped and bit back tears as the pain intensified from what she was used to it feeling like. Jace heard her and looked over at her though all he saw was the outline of her body because of the darkness.

"You okay?"

"F-fine... P-perfectly f-fine," Mackenzie stuttered.

Jace sighed, "What'd ya do now, Mickey?"

"H-hit my ankle," she replied, the pain starting to go back to the normal pain she was used to in it, "And d-don't call m-me that."

Jace grinned, "Well maybe if you were more careful—"

"I was being careful!" Mackenzie whisper-yelled.

"Whatever, Mickey," Jace replied, "We don't need to add 'injured voice' to your list of injur— You know what. Actually we should cause then I'll win every argument."

Mackenzie growled.

Jace grinned again, "Awwww, lil' Mickey's growling. How cute."

Mackenzie gritted her teeth and huffed. If her ankle wasn't injured and her head didn't hurt and make everything spin with sudden movements she would've tackled him. Jace laughed.

"Go to sleep, Mickey."

"I'll go to sleep when I want to, asshat."

Mackenzie raised an eyebrow when he took a while to answer.

"What in the gods names is an asshat?" Confusion was clear in his voice.

"Hmm, I can't explain it but I can give you an example."

"And the example would be?"

Mackenzie smirked, "You."

"How the heck am I an exam— Wait. Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"What do you think, asshat?"

"If you're gonna ask me I'd say a compliment."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes, "Of course you say that. It's an insult, asshat!"

"Go to sleep, Mickey."

". . . Fine," Mackenzie finally gave in, "Better not do anything like last night..." she muttered.

Jace blinked, confused, "What're you talking about?"

But she was already asleep and soon after, Jace was too.

In the middle of the night, Chris woke Juliet up for her shift then went to sleep. Juliet stood guard for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter! Sorry about being really late. School's got us dying in work right now. We have finals coming up so we'll try to post at least 2 mmore chapters for both stories before finals and then there will be no post the week of the 21st because that week we have finals and we'll be studying. But as soon as finals are done we'll work on the stories over that weekend and catch up and everything. Please don't hate ussss.

Anywayss, how'd ya guys think this chapter was? Not much progress in this one sadly but soon we'll be getting to the interesting part. :D

Well byeee for now I guess.

_-Faith :3_


	3. New Addition to the Group

The morning was the same routine as the day before, other than it being Juliet who was awake from the second shift of guarding and Mackenzie and Jace close but not touching each other. Jace was the first one awake this time and he sat up then looked down at Mackenzie. Damian was being woken up by Juliet and Chris was packing up the little things he'd taken out of his backpack.

"Should we wake her up or let her sleep?" Jace asked Damian when he came over.

"Let her sleep. Do you want me to—"

Jace didn't even think twice, "I'll carry her again. I don't mind."

Jace got up and gently picked her bridal style instead of risking waking her up putting her on his back and then they started walking again. When they were walking through a big field of plants, close to noon time, Mackenzie started to wake up. She blinked tiredly and looked up to see that Jace was carrying her again and that they hadn't woken her up when they decided to leave.

". . . Jace?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't any of you wake me up when we were leaving?"

"Well I asked Damian if we should wake you or let you sleep and he said to let you sleep. I'm guessing he figured that the longer you slept the less he'd have to listen to our arguments," Jace grinned.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and was about to say something when a voice spoke to their group when they came into a vineyard.

"This is private property. What are you doing here?" A girl, who looked about 17 with shoulder length dark brown hair (darker than Juliet's), brown eyes, and looked taller than Juliet but shorter than Damian.

"We're just passing through," Chris told her, "We're sorry for trespassing. We'll exit this land immediately."

Chris went to walk towards the direction of the fence that separated this land from the road but was stopped when a vine wrapped around his legs, holding him there.

"Let him go," Damian told her.

"No. He trespassed, as did you 4. You shall face the price for trespassing," and with that a bunch of vines came into the air behind her ready to attack. Jace gritted his teeth and stepped back a few feet and set Mackenzie down.

The other girl raised an eyebrow, "Keeping the little girl out of the fight? Ah, well, it doesn't matter. You guys can't beat me."

Then all the vines shot out at them. Chris dodged while the other 3 pulled out their knives and fought off the vines the best they could but not long after, they had their hands and ankles tied by the vines.

"Let us go and I won't tell your father of this," Chris told her.

The girl laughed, "My father? Well one, he doesn't even care about me and two, you have no idea who the hell my father is so there goes your plan of tattling on me," she replied, and the vine around Chris' legs jerked and pulled him from his feet causing a shoe and his hat to fall off.

The girl's eyes widened as she saw the hoof and the small horns on Chris' head.

"A satyr... but that means... half-bloods... You're half-bloods too?"

Damian nodded. Realization hit Mackenzie.

"Vines. You're Dionysus' kid, aren't you?"

Chris already knew. The other 3 on the other hand looked shocked. Either from the fact that Mackenzie, the youngest, figured it out before them or because they were face-to-face with a child of Dionysus. Probably the first one. The girl released the vines from them.

"What are your names?"

Damian stepped foward, "I'm Damian. The satyr is Chris. The older girl is Juliet. The boy is Jace and the youngest is Mackenzie. What is your name?"

"Dionysia. Named after my father."

"Have you ever been to the camp?" Jace asked.

Dionysia shook her head, "No."

"Did he even claim you?" Chris asked.

"No."

"Then how did you—"

"If you know the gods and one day you go outside and make grapes grow with a flick of your hand, it's pretty easy to tell. And the fact that I was named after him helped."

"Ah, I see."

"Um, guys..." Mackenzie said, interrupting the conversation, as Chris tensed, "I think we got visitors."

And sure enough, there it was... well there were 5 of them this time. Hell hounds. They growled and approached the group slowly. Mackenzie was at the front and shook slightly knowing that if they came any closer they could easily pounce on her and she'd be dead. She couldn't move. She said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Jace," she said cautiously as the hell hounds kept coming closer and closer, "Help. Me."

She didn't only surprise herself by saying Jace's name to come help her but Jace, Damion, and Juliet were shocked too. Damion was the first one to speak.

"Jace, you need to get Mackenzie out of there as quick as you can then get her back there with Chris. Juliet and I will fight them off... Dionysia, I hope you don't mind helping cause we'll need it."

The hell hounds kept getting closer and closer and one was right in front of Mackenzie. Mackenzie stared, wide-eyed at it.

"Jace! Are you just gonna stand there and let her get eaten?"

"N-no."

"Then get over there and get her out of there."

Jace ran at the hell hound and Mackenzie and got there just as the hound was going to take bite of Mackenzie. He stabbed it in the jaw with his knife then, while it whimpered and was distracted, Jace picked Mackenzie up and ran behind Juliet, Damian, and Dionysia, who had come closer to help. Once he got next to Chris, Jace went to put her but she wouldn't let go of his shirt.

"Mackenzie, I need to help them. Let go of my shirt."

Mackenzie reluctantly let go of his shirt and went to hugging Chris' leg which Chris didn't seem to mind.

"You okay?"

"Barely," Mackenzie breathed and clung to Chris' leg tightly as the watched the other 4 half-bloods fight the 5 hell hounds. They were getting nowhere because they were all working alone on one. That's when it hit Mackenzie like an instinct. She almost died the other day because she had gotten separated from Juliet when those 2 hell hounds appeared. People work better in teams whether they wanted it to be true or not. She began speaking, wondering if they'd think she was crazy and wondering how lame her plan sounded.

"Guys, work together instead of separately. Dionysia, tie them to the ground with your vines and make sure they stay while one of the others come and finish it off."

Short and stupid, yes, but hopefully it would work.

The 4 half-bloods did as she said and it actually was effective. Dionysia holding them down with her vines and the others going by and killing them one-by-one until all 5 were gone. As soon as Mackenzie said her lame plan she went back to hugging Chris' leg as tight as she could. She wasn't strong enough to hurt Chris, though, so he said nothing. Even if she was a half-blood, she still was only 11 and coming face-to-face with death twice by the same type of creature twice within 3 days was more than she could handle. She shut her eyes so she wouldn't cry. Jace already called her a child before. She didn't want to do anything that would prove him right but she knew that just by the way she was reacting said otherwise. She hadn't even fought. Mackenzie let go of Chris' leg and slowly put her arms up, eyes still closed. She was expecting it to be Juliet who picked her up, but it wasn't. It was Jace. If she wasn't freaking out, she'd probably have argued with him to put her down. But she didn't care right now. Jace moved her so she was on his back again and wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face in his back. It was then that she realized something else. She'd almost died twice within 3 days and Jace had saved her both times. She sighed. Twice. She owed Jace. She pushed that to the back of her mind when Jace spoke.

"Go to sleep, kid."

"B-bu—"

"Go to sleep. It'll be better than worrying about everything," he mumbled.

She started falling asleep as Jace start walking along with the others.

"It only gets worse from here on out," Dionysia commented, that being the last thing Mackenzie heard before falling asleep.

Damian and Juliet both sighed and nodded. Jace stayed out of the conversation, trying to figure out why he froze. If he hadn't froze when Damian told him to get Mackenzie then the hound wouldn't have come close to trying to eat her. Was it cause she called for him to help her? He didn't know. And he didn't know if he even wanted to know. He hummed lightly, ignoring the older kids talking.

Mackenzie stayed asleep until they got to where they were going to set up camp, then she woke up. They all went to sleep, Chris taking the first shift like the night before and Damion taking the second. Jace stayed awake though, like always. He had laid down a few feet away from Mackenzie and looked up and the sky. Then he felt something at his side and looked down to find Mackenzie there. He raised an eyebrow and curiously got up and moved. He stared at the sky again and felt something at his side again and found Mackenzie next to him, again. He laughed lightly and soon fell asleep. About an hour into Damian's shift, Juliet started stirring. Damian look at her curiously. She whined quietly. Damian moved closer and took her hand. She relaxed a little, and soon was back to sleeping normally. Damian smiled lightly and leaned down to kiss her forehead without realizing he did so until he came back up. He blushed lightly then reminded himself that no one saw it so he was safe. On the other hand, when Damian looked over at Jace and Mackenzie he saw that they still slept close. It was interesting. Dionysia slept peacefully, as did Chris.

Juliet was the first one awake. She stretched and yawned. She looked around the campsite and saw Damian gazing at the stars not too far off. Juliet took a second to really look at him. She realized that he is kind and caring and that Damian has also saved her life in the past couple days and how cute he looks just then. Like he had no worries or troubles. Like he was just another regular kid instead of a demigod and trailed by monsters daily. Juliet sighed and walked up to him. She laid a hand on his shoulder and felt Damian tense by the sudden contact. His hand flew to his dagger until he visibly relaxed when he saw that it was just Juliet.

Damian asked, "Why are you up? You need all the sleep you can get."

"I couldn't sleep. I had nightmares."

"Yeah, I saw you whimpering in your sleep," Damian blushed, just noticing what he said, "N-not that I-I watch you while y-you sleep!"

Juliet laughed and said, "It's okay."

Damian sighed and went back to gazing at the stars. "Sometimes at night I look at the stars and I wonder if our parents even care for us or if they are even watching over us. Sometimes I wonder if we even matter to them and if they will miss us if we die."

"I'm sure they do, Damian, we just don't know it yet."

Damian sighed. Juliet realized that she had been staring at him and quickly turned her gaze back to the starry night. For a few moments the two half-bloods just looked at the stars, pointing out constellations to each other and explaining the stories behind them.

After a while Juliet said, "Wow. The stars really are beautiful tonight aren't they?"

Damian turned to her and said in a daze, "Yes, yes you are."

Juliet, shocked, turned to look at him and realized just how close they were to each other. Damian leaned in and Juliet followed his lead, closing her eyes, waiting for his soft lips to touch hers and—

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

The shocked couple turned to see Dionysia emerge from the bushes.

"Where you spying on us?" asked Damian.

"No, I couldn't sleep and I just decided to get up seeing as how my shift was coming up pretty soon. I heard voices and I came to investigate and I stumble upon the two of you doing— Wait! What were the two of you doing?"

Damian and Juliet blushed and looked down at their shoes. Juliet mumbled something about being really tired and went off to bed without looking at or saying anything to Damian.

Damian was still looking at the ground when Dionysia asked, "You like her, don't you?"

Damian nodded.

"Well I'll just take over the shift and you can go off to bed. Oh and Damian..." Dionysia called with a sympathetic smile. He turned around to look at her questionably, his face still red as a tomato. "Good luck with Juliet. She seems like a nice girl. And just know that if you ever break her heart, I will break your neck..."

Damian smiled and nodded, heading off to the campsite. Dionysia stayed awake the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: Haaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii again! 2 chapters in one day lol :P Enjoy our lame writting c; xD

_-Faith :3_


	4. Prove It

Mackenzie was the first one awake this morning. She went to move but was was stopped by Jace's arm, that she now noticed, was around her. She blushed then nudged. He didn't react.

"Jace, wake up," she told him nudging him again.

He answered with a small groan but stayed asleep. Mackenzie huffed and nudged him harder. No reaction.

"Jaaaaaaaaace," she whined, pushing him, "Get uuuuuuuup."

Jace groaned and finally woke. It took him a moment to realize his arm was around Mackenzie and he blushed, moving his arm. Mackenzie blinked then a small smirk came onto her face when she noticed his blush, which was gone now.

"Never would've thought I'd see you blush, _Jaceyy_."

"I didn't blush. . . Wait _Jacey_? What the heck? Don't call me that, it sounds like a girls' name."

"Oh but yes you did, _Jacey_," she emphasized "_Jacey_", "Unless you have another explanation for why your face turned bright red."

Jace thought for a moment, "Allergies. And stop calling me that."

Mackenzie laughed, "So you're allergies appeared for a minute then disappeared?"

Jace nodded.

"Yeah right! Allergies don't do that, _Jacey_!"

"Whatever," he muttered, sitting up.

Mackenzie grinned, knowing she won. Jace noticed.

"Don't get too smug about it. It won't happen often and I'll only get worse," he winked.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes, "Sure, sure. Whatever, _Jacey_."

Then Juliet woke up and looked over at them.

"Must you guys start arguing as soon as you wake up?"

"Yes," the two responded at the same time then glared at each other.

Juliet sighed and woke up Chris while Dionysia appeared and woke Damian up. When Chris was ready to go, Damian didn't even bother asking Jace if Jace wanted him to carry Mackenzie. Damian just helped Mackenzie onto to Jace's back. At first, it had been awkward being carried by Jace but now it wasn't to Mackenzie. It became relaxing. They came to the outskirts of Newark, NJ around evening that day.

"We'll rest here and continue to in the morning. We should be able to get to New York tomorrow and once we're in New York we can get a cab to the camp."

"Only one more day of traveling?" Damian asked.

Chris nodded, "Yep."

"And what happens when we get to camp?"

"You'll probably stay in the Hermes cabin until you are decided or claimed by your god, or goddess, parent."

Mackenzie realized two things right then. The first, that Damian and Juliet had not talked to each other at all and had stayed on opposite sides of the group all day. The second, that it had only been 3 days since they met Jace, Damian, and Chris, and Dionysia only 2 days ago. And they were almost at camp. What would happen when they got there? She had grown close to at least the boys in the last 3 days. Would they grow apart once they were determined? Mackenzie didn't want that. She sighed as Jace set her down on the ground then sat next to her. They then decided that Jace would have the first shift, Juliet would have the second, and Chris would have the last one. Once it got darker and the others fell asleep, Mackenzie looked over at Jace.

"Jace... I need to talk to you..."

"Well, talk," he responded, staring at the sky like always.

"Somewhere they can't hear in case they wake up...?"

Jace looked at her, then got up, "Alright."

He bent down and picked her up and walked into the nearby trees then set her down on her good foot so she could lean against the tree.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"The camp..."

"Why? Are you scared?"

Mackenzie shook her head, "No... I'm... I'm just worried..."

"Worried about what?" Jace questioned.

"Everything."

Jace didn't respond.

Mackenzie sighed and continued, "I'm worried about who my mom is, or when she'll claim me. I'm worried that we'll all forget about the trip we took to get to the camp. Yeah it was only 3 days but I grew close to you guys and I..." she sighed, "I don't wanna grow apart, I wanna grow closer. You're the first friend I've had since I started traveling with Jules. That and you saved my life..."

Jace stared at her, "We won't grow apart. We won't forget about this. This isn't one of those things you just forget about, Mackenzie."

"How do you know we won't?"

"Because I promise you that we won't and I don't back down on my promises."

Mackenzie sighed and hugged him, surprising him. He hugged back.

"You'll always be my friend. Don't forget that," Jace mumbled.

"Good."

They stayed like that, just hugging each other. Then Jace picked her up and started walking back to the others. Mackenzie looked confused so he explained.

"I'm supposed to be keeping guard and you're supposed to be sleeping," he reminded her.

Mackenzie blinked then nodded lightly. Jace set her back down when they got back to the others. Then he moved to sit a few feet from Mackenzie but she grabbed onto his pant leg, looking up at him.

"Stay..." she mumbled, quietly.

Jace blinked but sat down next to her as she let go of his pant leg and turned then laid down, using his leg as a pillow. He laughed silently and brushed her hair with his fingers absent-mindedly. Soon, she was asleep. Jace stayed awake until it was time for Juliet's shift. He carefully got up to wake her up then, once she was awake, he went back over to Mackenzie and laid down next to her. Juliet smiled and looked at the sky. When she looked over at them after waking Chris up for his shift, Jace was hugging Mackenzie. Juliet smiled and went back to her spot and fell asleep.

Everybody was woken up by Chris' yelling at them to get up. Damian asked what was wrong and Chris responded with one word. Monsters. Chris already had his stuff packed up and on his back. Jace picked Mackenzie up and put her in the safest place, then prepared for the monsters to attack. Then they heard a high-pitched scream behind them. Mackenzie. The monster had gone around them through the trees and had come around to Mackenzie. The group thought they had moved her out of danger but that backfired. They all whirled around to see 3 ladies with snake-like legs surrounded around Mackenzie. Mackenzie stared at them wide-eyed, just like she had when that hell hound almost ate her. She wasn't armed with anything.

"Drachea," Chris muttered.

"Dra— what?" Jace mumbled, not taking his eyes off of Mackenzie and the 3 dracheas.

"Snake-legged ladies."

"We got to get her out of there," Juliet said.

"Vines?" Dionysia asked, "I could pull them away from her then one of us goes in and gets her out."

Damian nodded, "You do that, I'll ge—"

"I'm getting her," Jace glared at his brother.

"It doesn't matter. The sooner we get her out of there the better."

Dionysia wrapped vines around the waists of the 3 dracheas and flicked them backward, sending the snake women flying a few feet away. Jace ran in and picked Mackenzie up then ran back towards the group but before he could get all the way back, one of the dracheas had gotten up and was clearly angry. She chased after Jace and sliced at his back a few times. The last time, though, she got him, and Jace now had a scratch down his back. He managed to make it back to the group where Damian came up and sliced the drachea's head off, while she was to focused on Jace, and disappeared after being killed, leaving 2 dracheas left. Once Jace knew he was safe, as in Damian, Juliet, or Dionysia there to send the dracheas somewhere else, he knelt down. When Mackenzie finally snapped out of her scared mode, she forced herself out of his arms and moved to look at his back. It wasn't deep, but it went from his right shoulder to the top of his pants on the left side. She sighed.

"Jace."

"Hm?" He answered, eyes closed.

"Thanks..."

"No problem. Friends protect each other. Plus, it's my fault. I put you there."

"How were you supposed to know they'd go around and come to me? You couldn't have. If you could, then I would blame you but you couldn't of so don't blame yourself."

"Still."

They both looked over when they heard a screech and saw that Juliet had killed another one, leaving one left. Dionysia made the vines hold the last one down as Damian came in and killed it. Chris came over with a bandage wrap and lifted Jace's shirt to inspect the injury farther.

"It doesn't look like there's any poison so you'll be fine," Chris told him, wrapping it with the bandage.

As soon as Chris finished wrapping the cut, Jace stood up. He looked at the others.

"Are we gonna go?"

"You okay?" Damian asked.

Jace nodded, "Of course. It's just a little scratch."

"By depth, I'll agree with that," Mackenzie mumbled.

Jace rolled his eyes and picked Mackenzie up, cringing until he was standing straight up. Mackenzie looked up at him, surprised.

"Maybe someone else should carry her, Jace. You're hurt," Damian commented.

"No. I'm carrying her," he replied, "Now are we going or not?"

Juliet gave Damian an uneasy look, the first time Juliet and Damian actually acknowledged each other since 2 days ago, but Damian gave in.

"Fine. But the minute you start slowing down someone else is carrying her."

"Fine."

Chris led them in the direction of the city. Mackenzie looked up at Jace.

"You don't have to carry me... Jules or Damion can carry me..."

Jace looked down at her, "I'm not forcing myself to carry you, if that's what you think. I... I want to carry you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just do."

Mackenzie sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, looking at the city as they walked through it. Chris stopped walking about an hour later. He walked next to the street. The 5 half-bloods watched.

"Stêthi," Chris said, calmly, "Ô hárma diabolês."

He threw the drachma into the street and it dissolved into the ground. A moment later, the asphalt darkened and melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space with bubbling red liquid like blood. Then a gray car appeared. The passenger window rolled and an old, female voice muttered the word 'Passage?' a few times.

"Six of us. Six to Camp Half-Blood," Chris told the voice.

"Very well," the voice spoke, "Get in."

Chris opened the door and let them in. They each got in and it was a tight fit, but they all fit... as long as Mackenzie stayed on someone's lap they were fine anyways. Mackenzie sat on Jace's lap, claiming that she wanted to see out the window and that was the only reason considering he had the window seat, staring out the window. She watched as everything outside of the window began to blur. Her hand gripped Jace's shirt, when she started freaking out from how fast they were going and recklessly the old ladies were driving. She ignored the old ladies arguing and yelling at each other. Jace laughed, noticing her tense when she freaked out.

"If you're so freaked out, go to sleep so you don't have to worry about it."

Mackenzie made a face, "You said something like that right after I almost got eaten by hell hound," she muttered.

"It helped though, didn't it?"

She nodded lightly.

"Then go to sleep and stop freaking out," Jace told her.

She sighed and leaned back into him, closing her eyes, and eventually falling asleep. Jace smiled lightly then yawned and fell asleep, hugging Mackenzie. Dionysia and Chris also fell asleep shortly after the youngest two, leaving only Damian and Juliet awake.

SCREEEEEECH! The car swerved sharply to the right as the crazy ladies in the front seat were arguing over who got to hold their eyeball. Yeah and their supposed to be driving. Juliet let out a slight "oomph" as she was tossed into Damian from the sharp turn. She would have hit her head on the door pretty hard if he didn't catch her in time.

"Are you alright?" Damian asked as he held her waist.

"I'm fine. Thanks for catching me…" Juliet looked up and again caught herself trapped in his blue eyes. They held each other's gaze for a while until Juliet spoke.

"Damian, can I tell you something?"

He nodded his head, "Sure Jules."

"I'm scared of getting to camp. I'm scared that I won't fit in and I'm scared that I won't be able to be myself. Scared of what will happen if I don't get claimed or if I will be separated from Mackenzie and Jace. But most of all I'm scared that I might lose you…"

Damian didn't know how to respond. He was shocked that Juliet was nervous because he thought of her as a strong willed girl, but he decided that she was just keeping calm for Mackenzie. He was even more surprised that she was telling him this out of anybody else she could have told.

He took a wild guess and asked, "Jules?"

"Yeah?" she responded, still staring into his eyes.

"Do you like me?"

Juliet sighed and looked out the window before trusting herself to speak. "Damian, I wouldn't have leaned into kiss you the other night if I didn't like you."

"So you do like me?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I do," Juliet replied softly still looking out the window.

Damian thought for a while before leaning into her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He breathed on her neck and whispered seductively into her ear, "Then prove it."

* * *

A/N: Well next chapter for this story's up! We have the next chapter of the other story written so once we finish typing it into the computer and editing it'll be posted. So maybe tonight depending on how I feel cause I'm sick but if not today then by Tuesday c: Bu-byee now!

_-Faith :3_


	5. Gummy Bears N Cabins

Juliet then turned quickly and saw the passion in Damian's eyes. She then pressed her lips to his. Damian was frozen for a couple seconds but recovered from his shock and kissed her back hungrily. He placed one hand on her waist to keep her steady and the other hand behind her head to hold her in place. He pulled her closer to him and she locked both of her hands behind his head. Their lips molded perfectly against each other, like they were made for each other. After a few moments of some lip locking action, the couple broke, breathing heavily. Juliet ran a hand through Damian's hair, trying to straighten it out, while he rubbed circles on her back in a relaxing manner. She sighed, content and leaned into Damian as he circled his arms tighter around her small frame, holding her against his body while trying to make it comfortable enough for her to fall asleep.

Breaking the blissful silence, Juliet asked, "Damian?" while trying to concentrate with his hot breath on her neck.

"Yeah?"

"Ummmmm… Could we keep this a secret, until camp that is, and it settles down a bit?"

"Sure Jules, just as long as I get to steal some kisses every now and then," he answered, burying his face into her brown hair that shined in the moonlight. Juliet laughed, "Of course."

Being the first time he heard her laugh, Damian was surprised by how musical it sounded. As he wandered off to sleep, the last thing he heard was Juliet telling him goodnight with her body leaning into him, her head nuzzled in his neck. Little did they know that Dionysia was wide awake and had overheard and saw the whole thing.

She rubbed her hands together and chuckled to herself, "Great. Now I can blackmail the two love doves."

Damian fell asleep soon after Juliet did. When the car finally stopped, Dionysia woke everyone up then they all got out of the car and the car drove off, Jace carrying Mackenzie. Chris led them up a hill, which he called Half-Blood Hill, and then the group saw the camp. He led them into the camp and into a big house where they saw 2 men playing a game, one being in a wheelchair. They both looked up as they came in.

"Five? I thought you were only supposed to bring two back," the one not in a wheelchair said.

"Well, he brought them all back safely," the one in the wheelchair said then saw Mackenzie ankle, "Well mostly safely."

"Sorry, sir."

"No one died, Chris. There's nothing to worry about. Now if you'll bring the little girl over to the couch so I can look over her."

Jace didn't move and the man in the wheelchair spoke again.

"I won't hurt her. I only want to help."

Jace reluctantly walked over and set her down on the couch. The man on the wheelchair rolled himself over began looking over Mackenzie's ankle.

"She hit her head pretty hard before, sir. We were also worried if she had a concussion or not," Chris said.

"If she does, then the nectar will fix it. Chris, would you mind going to get a glass of nectar?"

"Not at all, sir," Chris replied before leaving to go get the said nectar.

"What's your name?"

"Mackenzie..." then she added as an afterthought about what Chris had said at the end of anything he said when talking to these two, "Sir."

"How old are you, Mackenzie?"

"Eleven, sir."

"So young..." the man in the wheelchair said, then turned to the others, "What about the rest of you?"

Jace spoke first, "I'm Jace, sir."

"Age?"

"Twelve, sir."

"Young as well," then he looked at Juliet.

"I'm Juliet, sir. Fourteen."

"I'm Damian, fifteen, sir."

"Seventeen, Dionysia, sir."

The man who wasn't in the wheelchair hadn't taken his eyes off of Dionysia, just as Dionysia hadn't looked away either.

"Well I'm Chiron and this is Mr. D," the man in the wheelchair, apparently name Chiron, said.

"Dionysus," Dionysia said quietly.

"Well it seems that my daughter has found her way here," the one called Dionysus said. Chiron glanced between the two then looked at Chris as he came back with a glass of the nectar and handed it to Chiron. Dionysus left saying he had something to do.

"Sorry to make you run around but would you go get Travis and Katie and tell her to come here?"

"I don't mind, sir. I'll be back with them," and then Chris left again.

Chiron turned back to Mackenzie and handed her the glass of nectar. Mackenzie took it cautiously and stared at it.

"Drink it. It will help." Mackenzie looked at Juliet to make sure it was safe and Juliet nodded lightly, assuming that Chiron wouldn't hurt her. Mackenzie drank it slowly and was surprised by the flavor. When it was empty, Mackenzie stared into the cup until Chiron took it from her, looking tired.

"Gummy bears..."

"What?" Jace asked.

"Gummy bears... it tasted like gummy bears..." she mumbled, yawning. Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Sleep?" Mackenzie asked.

"Go ahead," Chiron replied. Mackenzie moved to lay down and fell asleep just as Travis Katie and Chris came in.

"Travis," Chiron spoke, "Four are joining the undetermined cabin and this one," pointing to Dionysia, "is joining cabin 12."

"Okay, sir," Travis nodded, "do you want us to take them now?"

"Sure."

Katie looked at Mackenzie, "I'm going to assume she's staying..."

"Yes."

"If she's staying, so am I," Jace said. Chiron looked at Jace for a moment but said, "Very well, as long as you don't cause any trouble."

"I won't, sir."

"You two, take the others to their cabins. I'll send these two maybe tonight but most likely sometime tomorrow."

"Okay, sir," Katie replied then turned to the others, "We'll be taking you to your cabins. Follow us."

They led Damian, Juliet, and Dionysia out of the big house and towards the cabins Juliet noticed that the two older kids were holding hands.

She asked, "Are you two together?"

Katie's face flushed a lovely crimson red and Travis' ears turned bright pink as he nodded in affirmative. An awkward silence fell on the group, only to be broken when Katie cleared her throat and asked, "So, which one of you is Mr. D's kid?"

"I am," Dionysia answered.

"What's your name?"

"Dionysia."

"Well, Dionysia, you'll have two roommates," Katie told her kindly, then looked at the other two, "And you two will be staying in the undetermined cabin until you're determined. What are your names?"

"Damian."

"And I'm Juliet," She said with a smile.

Katie and Travis returned the smile, "Nice to meet all of you. Who were the younger two that stayed?"

"Jace and Mackenzie. Jace is my brother and Mackenzie is..."

"Mackenzie's my sister but not by blood. I've known her for a long time though."

"Alright, well, when Chiron says Mackenzie's well enough, then they will be in the undetermined cabin as well, until they're determined. But if you or Jace are determined then you'll go with each other to which ever cabin that your parent is."

"Okay."

The couple stopped in front of a cabin, "Well this is your cabin, Dionysia. Go meet your siblings."

"Siblings?"

"They are also children of Dionysus so they're your siblings."

"Oh..."

"They're nice," Katie smiled noticing her nervous expression, "Don't worry about it." Dionysia nodded then walked into her cabin. After she was inside, Travis and Katie led Damian and Juliet to the cabin at the end of the "U".

"Well this is the undetermined cabin," Travis told them, leading them inside. There weren't that many kids. Maybe 2 or 3, who weren't there but their stuff was.

"I'm guessing you guys are going to want to be near the younger ones when they come into the cabin... It looks like there's enough room for the four of you over there. Go ahead and make yourselves at home. I'll see about getting you guys a sleeping bag and any other things you might need."

"Thanks," Damian and Juliet both replied then went over to the spot he pointed to and sat down next to each other.

"Damian."

"Yeah?"

"You're lucky..."

Damian raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You'll be in the same cabin as your brother when you're determined... Mackenzie and I will be separated..."

"That doesn't mean you'll grow apart, Jules. None of us will. We'll stay close, I promise."

Juliet leaned into his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Damian..."

"No problem," he replied and kissed her forehead.

* * *

A/N: Hai guys! Hope you guys like this chapter for the few of you that read this story! Kay bubye :D

-Faith :3


	6. Settling In N Surprises

Jace sat next to Mackenzie on the couch, staring at her. Jace only looked up when Chiron spoke to him.

"You like her?"

"She's just my friend, sir."

Chiron looked at him, "Well I have to go find Mr. D. Can you handle watching her by yourself, Jace?"

"Of course, sir." Chiron looked between Jace and Mackenzie then rolled himself out of the room to go find Dionysus. Jace looked back down at Mackenzie, and without realizing it, started brushing her hair with his fingers. He started questioning himself.

"Just... Just a friend... Right?" he asked himself.

Travis had brought Damian and Juliet four bags of necessities, one each for the two of them and two more for the younger ones who would be joining them in the welcoming cabin that day. He had also brought sleeping bags for the night. Travis woke them up after everyone else was awake so he could help them avoid all the curious demigods and their questions. They both changed into the new clothes he brought them, which consisted of bright orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD shirts and shorts. Juliet's shorts ended about mid-thigh and Damian's ended just below his knees. Once they were ready, Travis took them on a tour of the camp, Juliet holding onto Damian's hand the whole time.

"Travis," Juliet began, when it seemed like he had showed them almost everything, "Can we go see Jace and Kenzie?"

"Of course. You know how to get to the infirmary right?"

Juliet nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay, well I'll be in my cabin with the others if you need me."

"Thanks, Travis," and he was gone, with Damian and Juliet walking towards the building that they had left Jace and Mackenzie in the night before. Damian and Juliet walked into the building. Juliet giggled silently and Damian rolled his eyes, grinning lightly, when they saw Jace and Mackenzie. Mackenzie's head was on Jace's leg, still sleeping, and Jace had his eyes closed and was humming, combing his fingers through her hair absentmindedly. Juliet tugged on Damian's hand and dragged him out of the building.

"So what do you want to do now?"

Damian lifted his eyebrows suggestively and replied, "I think you know what I want to do." Juliet blushed and smiled.

"Come on," she said, dragging him off somewhere quiet and, hopefully, from prying eyes.

Mackenzie stirred and Jace stopped his humming and looked down at her. Mackenzie's eyes opened slowly then she blinked tiredly.

"Mornin', Mickey," Jace grinned.

"Don't call me that…" she mumbled sleepily, sitting up. Jace was about to reply but Chiron came into the room. Mackenzie blinked a few more times, not fully awake yet.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel a little bit better, sir. My ankle doesn't hurt anymore it just feels sore."

"That's a good thing. Can I see it please?" Mackenzie lifted her foot up, allowing Chiron to examine her ankle.

"Looks better too. You can try walking on it, if you like, but if it starts hurting, then stop and let it relax."

"Okay, sir."

"I must go speak with some people. I will stop by shortly to check on you two."

Jace nodded, "Thank you, sir." And with that, Chiron left, leaving Jace and Mackenzie alone again. Jace stood and helped Mackenzie up. Mackenzie then tried to take a step forward but stumbled and would have fallen if Jace hadn't caught her.

"Why can't I walk?"

"Well the fact that you haven't been walking in a few days might be a factor," Jace replied thoughtfully. Mackenzie huffed and, determined to walk, shuffled along, clinging onto Jace's arm to keep her balance.

"Let's go find Jules and Damian!" Mackenzie suggested.

"No, we gotta find the welcoming cabin first… Chris told me after you fell asleep yesterday that it was at the end of the "U" on the right and to look for Travis and Connor? Yeah that sounds about right. C'mon."

"Okay." They were able to walk at a normal pace and after fifteen or so steps, Mackenzie released her grip on Jace's arm a little bit, starting to trust her ankle to carry her weight. By the time they arrived at Cabin Eleven, Mackenzie had improved her strength from before, when she was clinging to Jace's arm, to where she stood now.

They walked into the cabin and were greeted by two tall boys with sandy colored hair and mischievous eyes. He smiled at them and held his hand out, "I'm Travis and this is my brother Connor. We are the head counselors of the Hermes Cabin."

The other boy whooped and high-fived his brother.

"You two must be with Damian and Juliet, right?" Jace nodded.

"Well you'll be staying here until you are determined, or your godly parent claims you," the boy, Mackenzie guessed he must be Connor, pointed to the spot Damian and Juliet had claimed for the four of them the night before, "You will be staying over there. There is a change of clothes for both of you, sleeping bags, and a few other things you might need. Feel free to change if you want to."

"Thanks," Jace said.

"No problem. If you guys need anything, just ask me." Travis was about to walk away before Mackenzie stopped him.

"Hey, Travis."

"Yes?" he turned around.

"Do you know where Jules and Damian are?"

"Um, I think I saw them disappear behind the cabin."

"Okay, thanks." The two nodded and left

Jace turned to Mackenzie and said, "I'm going to change."

"Okay, well I'm going to find those two."

Jace headed towards their bags, searching for their change of clothes. Mackenzie walked, or more like limped, out of the cabin and around back where she saw something that surprised her. Her mouth dropped open and she asked, shocked, "…Jules?"

* * *

This chapter's on the shorter side D: I think the next chapter's a bit longer though. Ohs wells. See you next chapter!

-Faith :3


End file.
